Tú serás el primero en caer
by Tasha Turner
Summary: Un joven Lord Voldemort lleno de resentimiento y de unas ansias terribles de poder después de Hogwarts. Busca a su padre, a quien el cree un mago poderoso. Lo que descubrirá cubrirá su alma de odio y venganza. Reviews Plis! bss :D


_Bueno, como siempre digo, espero que a quien lo lea le guste la historia, aunque con semejante protagonista a quién le va a agradar jejejeje. Bsitos y dejad reviews! Se aceptan tanto críticas como opiniones. Chau!. _

"**Prólogo"**

_"El poder es lo que alguien con piedad o temor jamás vera realizado en su vida"._

La lluvia caía incesante sobre el cristal de la pequeña ventana, unas rejas la adornaban por fuera, y en su interior unas cortinas colgaban sobre ella, abiertas esta vez, y el rostro de un chico pálido y demacrado asomaba a través de ellas.

Sus ojos, rojos como encharcados en sangre, con las pupilas negras titilando a la escasa luz de las velas, se encontraban mirando hacia un punto incierto del cielo nublado.

Un brillo en su mirada delataba su enfado, su descontento, sus ansias de poder y venganza hacia aquellos que alguna vez, se habían atrevido... habían osado incluso a cruzarse en su camino, a impedirle llegar a esa cumbre de dominio y gloria, la cual siempre había ansiado alcanzar.

Sus puños se cerraban fuertemente apretando las sábanas blancas de la vieja cama, situada junto a la ventana. Miró sus manos blancas, frías, delgadas pero a la vez fuertes, que rápidamente se deslizaron a través del bolsillo de su pantalón hasta agarrar su varita. La acarició suavemente mientras miraba fríamente a unos pequeños inquilinos que ocupaban la espaciosa sala, que las monjas se encargaban de hacer pasar por una gran habitación para que todos sus huérfanos durmieran juntos.

Los niños, los cuales apenas alcanzaban los diez años, jugaban entretenidos, con globos, piruletas y otros juguetes mientras hablaban de la pareja con la que habían pasado la tarde y de que, posiblemente, se fueran a vivir con ellos.

Aquella estampa le hizo recordar, con todo menos nostalgia, su niñez en aquel orfanato, las múltiples familias que le presentaron y como cada una de ellas, todas por distintas razones aunque siempre por la misma causa, le devolvían de nuevo después de dos semanas.

Todas alegaban que el niño hacia cosas raras, que desde que el pequeño vivía con ellos su vida se había vuelto un auténtico desastre.

Aquellas familias hubieran servido para un niño cualquiera, pero no para él. No iba a dejar que unos sucios muggles se convirtieran en sus tutores legales. Daba igual la forma en que los espantara... quemando la cocina de la casa, rompiendo la televisión o incluso haciendo que el perro se comportara de forma extraña y finalmente se tirase por la ventana... casi siempre todo con magia.

Tom Ryddle se formó muy mala fama desde entonces en aquel sitio. Todos sabían que no había que acercarse a ese chico, que era, en cierta manera, peligroso. Todo ello quedó bien marcado después del enfrentamiento con Billy y la excursión en que Amy Benson y Dennis Bishop quedaran conmocionados después de acompañar a Tom hacia unas cuevas.

Aunque todo aquello no le importaba demasiado. Desde pequeño había buscado la soledad, apartarse de toda aquella chusma, huir de aquel mundo que tan poco le gustaba... solo aquellos dignos de su palabra podían dirigírsela, aquellos tan sedientos de gloria y poder como él.

La ambición era el único camino en el que se encontraba a gente que valiese la pena.

Todo aquello lo supo hasta incluso antes de saber que era un mago y llegar a Hogwarts. Cuando aquel hombre de gafas de media luna y larga barba blanca fue a visitarlo al orfanato y le contó todo sobre la magia se mostró algo receloso al principio, pero cuando lo hubo aceptado, nuevas esperanzas se abrieron a su paso, aquellas de criarse y aprender en un mundo diferente al de los muggles, donde la magia predominaba en el ambiente, y donde, tal como le había dicho el sombrero seleccionador, "podría encontrar el sendero que lo llevaría a la grandeza". Cuando el expreso de Hogwarts tomó una curva y, en la lejanía, el joven Ryddle descubrió ante si la figura inmensa y poderosa del castillo lo supo con certeza, daría comienzo entonces su verdadera vida.

Ahora, una vez fuera de Hogwarts, a sus 18 años deseaba salir de allí, recorrer el mundo de la magia y buscar aliados, gente con sus ideas, su inteligencia y astucia... gente digna de él.

Esos niños que se había quedado observando, tan infelices e inocentes, muggles al fin y al cabo, estaban muy por debajo de él, pobres mentes ignorantes e indecentes.

Aquellas maldiciones, tan ansiadas de pronunciar por sus labios, aquellas ansias de destrucción y derrota, eran lo que lo impulsaban a querer marcharse, aunque su cabeza le decía que no se diese prisa... Pronto, todos aquellos que se habían interpuesto en su camino y lo que se interpusiesen más adelante... todos caerían derrotados a sus pies.

Pero... una persona... una en especial, era a quién más ansiaba encontrar... por su madre muerta, por su apellido y por su abandono... quería buscarle, saber de él, si fue mago o por el contrario un simple muggle. En su interior sabía que estaba vivo, lo presentía, y ya se había servido de sus propios métodos para asegurarse de ello.

Había averiguado que su madre, Merope, era una bruja descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin y, por tanto, su heredera, y que había vivido en casa de su padre, Sorvolo Gaunt, en la localidad de Pequeño Haggleton, antes de mudarse con su padre a Londres después de su boda. Después de eso nada más, hasta que una noche Merope se presentó en aquel orfanato, a punto de dar a luz y murió tras el parto, cuyas últimas palabras fueron que su hijo se llamase Tom Sorvolo Ryddle y el deseo de que se pareciera a su padre.

Se sacó la mano del bolsillo, con la varita dentro aún, y salió de la gran habitación.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era recoger todas sus cosas y empezar su camino, ya sin mirar atrás, un viaje de ida pero sin vuelta. Sabía, más bien deseaba, que no regresaría jamás.

Se encaminó a través de un enorme pasillo pobremente iluminado, y subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Dobló una esquina y caminó por otro pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta situada al final.

Llamó dos veces y la abrió suavemente.

Unos ojos severos le devolvieron la mirada, aquellos que tanto le recordaban a su viejo tutor, el profesor Albus Dumbledore. A ambos los despreciaba por igual, a aquella mujer agria y gris que le devolvía la mirada y a su viejo profesor. Tal vez no estaría mal una pequeña maldición hacia ellos de su parte.

Por un momento, sus labios parecieron curvarse en una sonrisa de malicia ante aquel pensamiento tan alentador, pero rápidamente recordó la razón de por qué estaba allí y se encaró soportando la mirada a aquella mujer.

-Buenos días- saludó fríamente.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo de nuevo con ojos severos, pero él no apartó la mirada.

Se sentó antes incluso de que ella se lo permitiera, ese era su carácter.

La mujer pareció fulminarlo por un momento con la mirada.

Sabía que no era santo de su devoción, pero al menos el sentimiento era mutuo.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó finalmente con la misma expresión, como si lo mirase a través de unos rayos láser.

-Quisiera salir de este lugar lo más pronto posible, si la ley y usted me lo permiten- repuso rápidamente, aunque no creía en aquellas palabras, tanto sin la aprobación de aquella mujer como de la estúpida ley muggle pensaba irse de un modo u otro.

Esta lo examinó sorprendida después de escucharle, al cabo de un rato le respondió.

-Usted tiene ya 18 años, señor Ryddle, no creo que la ley se lo impida, pero...- lo miró de arriba a abajo de forma descarada y prosiguió de nuevo- sin embargo, no creo conveniente por su parte que abandone el orfanato de forma tan precipitada, sólo hace unos días que es mayor de edad.

-¿No cree que sea capaz de cuidarme sólo, señora Cole?.

Un amago de sonrisa pareció reflejarse en el rostro de la mujer, pero rápidamente se rehizo y volvió a contestar:

-No sea tan descarado, sabe perfectamente a qué me refiero.

Se acercó sigilosamente hacia el chico y le susurró al oído:

-Mi mayor deseo durante varios años ha sido que usted abandonara este lugar- dijo recalcando poco a poco cada palabra- no se lo que le enseñaran en esa escuela, pero sea lo que sea, hace que su estancia aquí sea cada vez más perjudicial para los demás huérfanos.

A medida que la mujer hablaba, la mano de Tom se deslizaba centímetro a centímetro de nuevo a su bolsillo, en busca de la varita.

Lo que más quería en esos momentos era acabar con aquella despreciable muggle.

Sin embargo, intentó calmarse, recordando que cualquier paso en falso que diera podría desbaratar sus intenciones. Ya ajustaría cuentas con ella en otra ocasión.

Encaró la mirada hacia la señora Cole, sin inmutarse prácticamente, cómo sin darle importancia a sus últimas palabras.

-¿Qué cree que sería capaz de hacerle a sus pobres huerfanitos?- preguntó con desprecio.

La mujer no respondió, pero le miró fríamente y siguió hablando.

-Si es capaz, como creo que es, de atacar a unos pobres niños, entonces no creo que sea bueno que esté suelto por las calles sin vigilancia alguna.

-¿Vigilancia?- preguntó casi encolerizado- ¿acaso me toma por un psicópata?.

-Yo no he dicho eso, señor Ryddle- se limitó a responder.

-Pero lo ha insinuado- afirmó el chico.

La señora Cole lo miró seriamente.

-La ley me permite marcharme y eso es lo que voy a hacer, con o sin su consentimiento- le espetó Ryddle.

Y sin más, alzó la cabeza y se marchó de aquel despacho sin ni siquiera volverse y despedirse respetuosamente como había tenido que hacer otras veces.

Lo había tomado por un vulgar psicópata. Ja, eso era para los sucios y asquerosos muggles, aquella gente que mataba enloquecida, de forma tan vulgar y rastrera... pero no para él, su cabeza estaba bien, y sobre todo tenía bien claras sus ideas.

En su mundo había dos clases de personas, los débiles, incapaces de ejercer el poder, y aquellos como él, que se arriesgaban a utilizarlo y al final ganaban.

Y esta vez era libre, y eso iba pensando mientras caminaba por el pasillo de camino a su habitación... libre para hacer lo que quisiera, para ir por fin hacia su camino a la gloria, para no rebajarse nunca más a convivir con aquellos despreciables sangres-sucia. Él era superior a todos ellos.

En cuanto llegó a su cama, recogió su baúl, guardado bajo la cama y salió de aquel lugar, arrastrándolo a su paso. Varios niños lo miraban extrañados cuando pasaba por delante de donde se encontraban.

Pero él seguía con la cabeza alta, pasando entre ellos, directamente encaminado hacia la salida.

-Señor Ryddle, sigo insistiendo en que no es bueno que usted se marche de aquí- la señora Cole lo esperaba en la puerta principal, y lo miraba de forma severa.

Él se limitó a mirarla con descaro.

-Soy mayor de edad, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Miró hacia los lados, sólo estaban él y la señora Cole.

-Hasta dentro de muy poco, Señora Cole- dijo maliciosamente recalcando las primeras palabras.

Después desapareció con un ¡plop! ante la sorpresa de la directora del orfanato.

Sabía dónde tenía que ir primero, ante todo debía buscarse un lugar donde vivir ahora que era libre.

Dio con los pies en el suelo y echó un vistazo al lugar, la entrada del Caldero Chorreante, justo donde quería ir.

Asió el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

A esas horas de la mañana había poca gente en el bar, casi siempre eran brujos de media talla o comerciantes del Callejón Diagon.

Se echó la capucha sobre la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el mostrador.

El cantinero lo recibió con una tímida sonrisa casi con miedo.

-Buenos días, Señor...

-Sherkins, Tom Sherkins.

El cantinero se lo creyó, por suerte.

-¿Qué desea, Señor Sherkins?- preguntó amablemente.

Tom puso unos galeones en el mostrador.

-Quisiera saber si quedan habitaciones libres.

-Por supuesto, pase por aquí.

El cantinero le hizo una seña y lo llevó por unas escaleras hacia el primer piso. Después lo condujo por un pasillo estrecho, donde otros clientes salían a desayunar de sus habitaciones y se dirigió a una puerta situada a la derecha.

-¿Cuántos días estará aquí?- preguntó el cantinero.

-No, mucho tiempo, espero- murmuró esto último para sí.

El cantinero abrió la puerta y le indicó con una seña que pasara.

-Que tenga buena estancia, Señor Sherkins.

Después le dio las llaves y se marchó a continuación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Era una habitación muy humilde, con una pequeña ventana que daba al callejón y tan sólo una pequeña cama, una cómoda y un escritorio.

No necesitaba deshacer su equipaje, pues no se quedaría en ese lugar demasiado tiempo, además hacerlo le desagradaría bastante.

-Ahora sólo queda esperar- dijo mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y se tendía sobre la cama, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin del prólogo**


End file.
